Semanas de Verano
by Auremun
Summary: El verano y el calor llegan a Nueva York Y esto parece afectarle a Leo


_**HOLA! HE ME AQUI CON OTRO FIC... SI TERMINARE LOS OTROS, PERO DENME ALGO DE TIEMPO X3**_

 _ **BUENO ANTES QUE NADA DEBERIA AVISAR DE QUE ESTO CONTENERA ALGO DE LEMON (RAPHXLEO, POR AHORA) SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE GENERO HAZLE UN FAVOR A TUS OJOS Y MENTE DE NO LEERLO**_

 _ **ES MI TERCER FIC, PERO EL PRIMERO CON ESTE CONTENIDO YYYY COMO SIEMPRE NO TENGO MUY BIEN DEFINIDO EL CAMINO QUE TOMARA (NO ME ODIEN)**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Las TMNT no me pertenecen, si fuera asi imaginense mi felicidad (Por ahora me conformo por escribir spbre ellas, pero algun dia las poseere) no gano nada con esto, solo el hecho de compartir un poco de lo que hago y conocer mas parsonitas con la misma adiccion. (Pero eso ya lo saben, esto es un fic)**_

* * *

 _Semanas de Verano_

 _Capitulo 1: Llega el calor._

\- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- Los gritos de Mikey se hicieron presentes en el cuarto de Leo apenas comenzado el dia.

Leonardo, quien habia estado durmiendo se levanto a ayudar a su hermanito que gritaba desesperado en la puerta. Cuando la abrio Mikey entro corriendo y se sento en la cama de Leo, trataba de recuperar el oxigeno pero aun asi le Dijo- ¡Cierrala, ya viene!

Leo hizo caso y se dio vuelta para sentarse junto su hermanito.

\- ¿Ahora que es lo que Rafa quiere hacerte?- Pregunto Leo.

-N-No es Rafa...-le contesto Mikey aun sin aliento.-Entre al laboratorio a despertar a Donnie, se habia quedado dormido en su computadora como siempre, pero fui muy torpe y cuando quise despertarlo me tropese con unos cilindros en el piso y choque con una mesa que tenia frascos de distintas sustancias.

-Oh... Pero no es tan malo ¿Ustedes dos estan bien?- Dijo leo tratando de animar a su hermanito.

-Bueno... las notas de Donnie y la mitad de lo que contenia esa mesa estan en el piso- Mikey sonaba arrepentido- Lo peor es que se desperto de golpe por el ruido y se lastimo la cabeza con su lampara de escritorio.

\- ¿Esta muy enojado con tigo?- Pregunto Leo

\- ¿Tu crees? Despues de que vio todo roto y mojado en el piso y parte de su escritorio -Mikey tenias ganas de llorar- No solo perdio mucho trabajo y materiales, tambien el proyecto en el que trabajaba...

Leo se sentia mal por su hermanito, apenas estaba empezando su dia y de la peor manera. El solo queria despertar a sus hermanos para el desayuno. Estaba por decirle que no importaba y el lo iba a ayudar cuando Mikey continuo.

-Habia estado trabajando en el todo el a o, para las primeras semanas de verano y yo se lo arruine, me dijo que cuando terminara de limpiar todo me hecharia los restos encima.

-Oh Mikey, hermano, el nunca haria eso no te preocupes y si lo llegase a intentar, yo mismo nunca lo permitiria... Puedo hablar con el si tu quieres- Leo abrazo a su hermanito al ver que unas lagrimas se le escapaban.

-Ok, gracias Leo- Dijo Mikey correspondiendo el abrazo del mayor- Pero no es necesario que hables con el, se que estaba enojado y ya se le pasara pero... ¿Podria quedarme aqui el resto de la mañana?- Pregunto aunque parecia una suplica mientras se separaban.

Leo solo le atino a negar con la cabeza lentamente mientras escucho que golpearon su puerta.

-Se que el enano esta ahi adentro- Sono la voz de Donnie del otro lado.

-¡No le abras!- Grito Mikey cuando vio a Leo dirijirse a la puerta, su hermano se detubo con la mano en la perilla y la abrio lentamente. Vio a Donatello realmente molesto.

-Si piensas da ar a nuestro hermanito, puedes irte por la paz- Dijo Leo interponiendose con la puerta entreabierta-

\- Claro! dejas que Rafael lo golpee por idioteces y yo no puedo hacer nada por lo que el me hizo.

\- Crees que no esta arrepentido o que lo hizo a proposito? Ya sabes la mala pata que tiene!- Leo no pensaba dejar entrar a Donnie hasta que se calmase- Que fue lo que arruino?

-Te refieres a todos mis importantes cuadernos que me llevo tiempo hacer, y a todos los componentes quimicos y objetos que desperdicio... Eso sin contar el fertilizante que me tomo un a o preparar!- Donnie le mostro un recipiente sellado algo quebrado con un gran rotulo de "No tocar"

\- Y eso? yo no le veo nada malo, ni siquiera esta abierto, ademas para que nos serviria fertilizante?

-Oh ahora tu eres cientifico?- Donnie estaba cada vez mas molesto- Mikey lo quebro y sus componentes se alteraron, ya no se que es lo que podria pasar si entra en contacto con otra cosa... Pero ansio ponerselo al pecoso a ver si se le revive el cerebro- Murmuro pero sin que Leo lo escuche.

\- Bueno ya! Mikey ve a desayunar, yo me quedare a hablar con Donnie- Leo abrio la puerta, salio de su habitacion y se paro al lado de Donnie mientras Mikey pasaba corriendo a la cocina. Le hizo un gesto a Donnie para que entrara a su cuarto y este obedecio. Ya adentro ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-Donnie, se que estas molesto pero no puedes asustar asi a Mikey, sabes que el enano encerio cree lo que dices.

-Y no estoy mintiendo...

-No quiero que le sigas molestando, y por cierto Porque es tan importante un fertilizante en las alcantarillas?

-Bueno... tecnicamente no lo es...-Donnie se puso nervioso y Leo lo noto- Recuerdas que hace un a o, tu y Rafa empezaron a actuar extra o por el calor del verano?-Donnie se puso rojo junto con Leo.

-Uh... de que hablas D? El calor nunca me ha afectado y de Rafa no estoy seguro- Leo trato de evitar el tema.

\- Agh no te hagas! sabes lo de _La temporada_ \- Leo lo miro con cara de "Tu ganas"

\- Y eso que?! Esta bien lo admito! en realidad no queria decircelo a nadie, solo despues de que termino me di cuenta de lo que podia ser... y creeme no hay peor sufrimiento que esas malditas semanas de verano.

-Lo se, eres el mayor junto con Rafa, era algo obvio lo que les estaba pasando a los dos niños grandes- Dijo Donnie con burla- Es por eso que trataba de ver si podia crear un anticuerpo para hacer que eso no sea tan malo.

\- ¿Querias drogarnos para pasar una semana o dos sin esos malditos impulsos?! Como demonios ibas a hacerlo?- Leo estaba abochornado, no le gustaba que su hermanito supiera de su situacion.

\- ¡Oye me ofendes! Estaba a punto de lograrlo hasta que Mikey aparecio ¡Ademas no quiero que eso me pase a mi tambien!

-Pues lo siento pero es parte de la vida... ¿Y como estas tan seguro de que iba a funcionar?

-No lo se y ya no quiero volver a intentarlo- Dijo Donnie y tomo e frasco para irse, se dio media vuelta en la puerta y miro a Leo quien seguia en la cama con algo de rojo en sus mejillas todavia- El verano esta empezando, y espero no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas.

Se disponia a abrir la puerta para marcharse cuando esta se abrio de golpe y lo golpeo haciendo que el frasco se le cayera.

-¡¿Pero que demonios esperan para...?!- Rafa no termino de gritar que el ruido del frasco chocando contra el piso lo interrumpio.

¡RAFAEL! gritaron al unisono.

Rafa vio los pedazos y la sustancia que se esparcia en el piso y atino a un- ¡Ups!, lo siento D- Donnie lo miraba enojado, ya habia perdido demasiados frascos ese dia como para que la impaciencia de Rafael le quitara otro de sus propias manos- Uhmm... ¿Donnie No vas a limpiar eso?- Se alo el piso, La sustancia estaba formandouna densa neblina que ya les llegaba a la cintura.

-Genial... ¡Nadie respire eso!- Grito Donnie.

 _¿Que no que?_ penso Leo que seguia en su cama y ya habia respirado algo. Los tres salieron y cerraron las puertas del cuarto todos tosian, pero Leo lo hacia mas fuerte haciendo que Donnie se preocupara por el estado de su hermano.

-Ay no Leo ¿respiraste mucho?- Pregunto poniendole una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Que demonios era eso?- Los dos miraron a Rafael molestos.

-Fertilizante- Dijo Leo- ¡¿Porque nunca tocas?!

-Ya es una costumbre- Le sonrio- Si no se hubieran pasado tanto tiempo hablando bobadas sensei no me hubiera mandado a buscarles.

Donnie y Leo se miraron entre si y sonrieron, Rafael habia creido lo del fertilizante sin ninguna duda. Decidieron ir a desayunar algo y en el desayuno Leo tuvo que contarle todo a Splinter, quien tambien creyo lo del "fertilizante" junto con Mikey. Terminaron el desayuno y se fueron a entrenar como cada mañana, durante todo el entrenamiento Donnie vio que a Leo le costaba un poco respirar, no sabia si era por lo que habia inalado o por el verano, y esperaba que para cuando terminen esa niebla se hubiera evaporado del cuarto de su hermano.

El entrenamiento termino, cuatro horas mas tarde, Leo caminaba exausto a su cuarto en busca de sus toallas para darce un merecido ba o caliente, cuando se detuvo en la puerta y recordo lo que habia pasado _"Maldicion!"_ penso, tomo aire y entro rapido, salto los vidrios rotos y busco sus toallas.

Tardo mas de lo que esperaba en encontrarla y para cuando salio ya habia respirado un poco mas del aire _"Espero que no sea toxico o esta vez si que mato a Rafa"_ Se dijo a si mismo mientras iba al baño

* * *

En la sala, Splinter se encontro con Donnie y Mikey viendo television.

-Donatello hijo mio ¿Has pensado en que pasara con la niebla en el cuarto de tu hermano?

Donnie se palmeo la frente, lo habia olvidado- No sensei, lo siento ahora mismo ire a ver que puedo hacer, esperaba que por lo pronto esta se fuera sola ya que puede que sea peligroso si se expande o respiramos demasiada.

\- ¿Que pasara con Leo sensei?- Hablo Mikey curioso a lo que su maestro meditaba su pregunta.

-Pues, esta claro que no puede quedarse en su habitacion...- Dijo rascandose la barba.

\- ¡¿Puede quedarse conmigo?!- Grito Mikey mientras saltaba del sillon.

-Es una muy buena idea Miguel Angel, Pero tu cuarto es peque o y dudo que ambos puedan covivir alli, saben lo ordenado que es Leonardo.

\- ¿Se quedara conmigo?- Pregunto Donnie- No es que me moleste pero ¿donde va a dormir? ¿En el piso?

-No, tambien habia pensado lo mismo, El unico que tiene un cuarto tan grande para dos y dos camas es Rafael, pero dudo que quiera aceptarlo- Dijo Splinter.

-Pues no tiene otra opcion, dijo, fue su culpa lo que paso- Dijo Donnie sonriendo al imaginar la cara de Rafa cuando se entere.

\- ¿Por cierto, donde estan tus hermanos? Hay que avisarles lo que hemos convenido.

-Se esta dando un baño- Contesto Mikey.

* * *

En el baño, Leo se habia metido completo en la tina de agua caliente pero no se podia relajar del todo, seguia pansando en lo que Donnie le habia dicho justo antes de que Rafa entrara y rompiera el frasco _**"El verano esta empezando, y espero no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas."**_ eso no dejaba de dare vueltas por la cabeza ¿Arrepentirme? ¿De que podria? El no podia saberlo. De todas manera estaba en lo cierto el verano esta empezando... _**"y creeme no hay peor sufrimiento que esas malditas semanas de verano."**_ Recordo sus propias palabras y quizo tragarselas... Idiota... eso no iba a pasar... por lo que no tendria nada en absoluto para arrepentirse despues del verano.

 _"Despues de todo siempre puedo esconderme todo el dia, o las primeras semanas de verano, en mi..."_ ¡Demonios!- Grito- ¡¿Que demonios voy a hacer si no puedo poner un pie en mi cuarto?!- Trato de tranquilizarse y escucho que golpeaban la puerta.

-¿Leo?...- Era Rafa, justo la persona que no queria ver por diversas razones- ¿Estas ahi o no azulito? No me hagas derribar la puerta.

-Si aqui estoy ¿Que quieres? Aun no termino y segun yo se hay otros tres baños mas en la casa- Contesto enojado y esperando que el se fuera rapido.

-Aja no me digas... ¿¡Quien dijo que quiero bañarme!? Hubiera entrado y pateado tu trasero fuera del agua, Pero s...- No termino de hablar que Leo lo interrumpio.

-¡Que agradable tu visita! Pero ¿Puedes decirme que carajo quieres y te vas?

-A eso iba bobo-nardo, Sensei quiere verte, mejor dicho vernos...

-...

-¿Leo, Ya te ahogaste o me puedo ir?

-Si, si claro, en unos segundos alla estoy Rafa- Leo se levanto y tomo las toallas que habia recogido de su cuarto- Ve sin mi yo...

-Si ya se, A la princesita le lleva tiempo ponerse su vestido ¿no?- Se burlo Rafa que estaba apoyado de espaldas a la puerta del baño- Date prisa, no hace falta que te pongas el equipo Sensei quiere hablar con nosotros.

-Pues, si tu lo dices... Leo termino de secarse, se puso el cinturon, tomo su bandana azul y se la empezo a poner mientras abria la puerta, lo cual hizo que Rafa cayera para atras y que Leo solo atine a esquivarlo y reirse de el.

-¡CALLATE!- Se puso de pie sobando su cabeza por el golpe, Y Leo por su parte habia terminado de ponerse la bandana y se callo cuando vio a que recien habia salido del baño igual que el, solo que llebaba una toalla en sus hombros junto con su bandana roja en el cuello, ni siquiera pareia haberse secado ya que seguia con varias gotas en el cuerpo.

-¿Que? Yo tengo que salir corriendo del baño mientras el azulito sigue remojandose.

-Lo siento Rafa- Dijo Leo sin dejar de mirar sus ojos verdes- ¿Vamos ya para el Dojo?

Rafa seguia molesto pero se limito a caminar hacia donde el decia, Leo iba detras sin poder dejar de recordar _**"El verano esta empezando... y creeme no hay peor sufrimiento que esas malditas semanas de verano."** _ Encerio encerio odiaba ser una tortuga en esos momentos, y por lo que estaba pasando se notaba que el calor habia llegado a Nueva York y a sus alcantarillas.

* * *

 **EAAA! BUENO COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ;) Y POR SUPUESTO QUE LA SIGO X3 ME ENCANTA ESTA PAREJITA** _ **(ES DE MIS FAVORITAS YA QUE SON MIS FAVORITOS)**_ **NUNCA HABIA ESCRITO U/O DIBUJADO NADA DE ESTO _(ME APASIONA MAS DIBUJAR QUE ESCRIBIR, PERO POR AQUI PUEDO EXPRESARME MAS CLARAMENTE)_ TODO ES NUEVO PARA MI, PERO SI TE GUSTA HAZLO ¿NO? X3 VALE LA PENA TRATAR ANTES DE ABANDONAR.**

 **PARA TODOS AQUELLOS A LOS QUE OS GUSTE LAS PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS QUE HAY DENTRO DE ESTA OCURRENTE MENTE _(NO TODAS LAS OCURRENCIAS SON BUENAS ¿CIERTO? X3)_ Y PARA LOS QUE NO OS GUSTE PERO LA LEYERON PORQUE SON BUENAS PERSONAS LES DOY UN ABRAZITO VIRTUAL Y GRACIAS! (/^U^)/ ME ENCANTA HACER CARITAS CUANDO ESCRIBO :3 **

**NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE UNA IDEA NO ME DEJE DORMIR (0_0) ¡SALUDOS!**


End file.
